Emerald Green Eyes
by Sara Elizabeth Cullen
Summary: I wouldn't say this is close to or based on Dracula...more on the book: One Foot in the Grave by Jeaniene Frost...but they didn't list her...READ THE BOOK IT'S AMAZING ! This is my first real short story...so I hope you enjoy it... PLEASE FEEDBACK !


Emerald Green Eyes

Emerald Green Eyes

The Ultimate Fan-fiction

**Present**

A whirlwind of passion and ecstasy swirled through Gregorio's mind as he fantasized about Isabella. She had such a sweet heart, not to mention the face of an angel, his one true love. She was the one he dreamed of spending his elder years with. A dream that had been his, until all was lost.

_1883, April 15_

_My Dearest Bella, _

_How do I love thee, let me count the ways. I love how the wind blows across your cheek making you blush. I love how you hair curls on your shoulder. You are my world, my everything._

_Gregorio_

_1883, April 29_

_My Dearest Bella,_

_It has been two weeks since my last letter and still I haven't received word back from you. I have grown weary from not hearing from you. My love please, please tell me that you are alive. I can't loose you._

_Gregorio _

Tears welled up in Isabella's eyes as she repeatedly read Gregorio's letters. She knew she could not tell him where she was for the sake of his safety, their love, and her family. Oh how she craved to tell him of her capture. She knew it would come in time, but for now she must be patient.

"I've allowed you to read these letters for the soul purpose of showing you what you'll loose if you don't do exactly what I say!" Roberto hollered.

"Why do you torture me so?! How can you be such a ruthless asshole?" Isabella blurted out through a mouthful of tears. "He'll come for me. My father's men will look for me!"

"You see my dear……that's what I'm counting on . Your father's men will come, my men will attack…and I'll take care of your 'precious' Gregorio!"

Isabella knew what he was. The ruthless anger, the lust for death, his uncontrollable desire for blood……she knew exactly what he was. He was a child of the night, a blood drinker. What Roberto failed to realize was that he was not alone. Isabella was also a child of the night, well, half.

**Flashback**

Prior to Isabella's conception her mother would go out to clubs to go dancing and partying. Every night there was someone different, all for the same reason. Her mother, Catalina, was raised in a world where life was about going through school, getting a degree, having children, and getting married. At the mere age of 15 Catalina was struck with the misfortune of her parent's death. She was forced to fend for herself in a world that was unkind to the uneducated and unappreciated. She knew to survive that she had to get money, so she turned to what she knew best.

Every job was just like her first. She would put on her clothes, go to the bar, hook up with a guy, go to their place, and turn into a mindless zombie to do what she felt necessary to survive. She spent what seemed liked endless moments waiting for her life to change. Hatred and pain engulfed her heart, her mind, and her soul for all she could think of was her revenge. Revenge on the very people that caused her the pain she was feeling in the first place.

There was one night where this scenario was different. There was one night in Catalina's pitiful life where she felt that life had more meaning then to spite her for doing what she must, a night that brought a foreigner to her land. It's hard to think clearly when destiny is staring you in the face.

"Hey suga' ya need a date?" Catalina asked. "We could hook an' go to your place…"

"Not right now I'm busy," Jacob murmured in deep concentration.

Catalina had never been refused before, at least, not to her face. She went past the bar and intoxicating fumes of alcohol to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked at her legs and found no bruises. She smelled herself, newly picked lilac, perfect. She examined her hair, curled around the ears wavy on the shoulder, a natural baby doll look that mad her look fabulous. Then what was wrong she wondered. Why had she been refused ? Feeling a lack of confidence Catalina strode back to the bar and sat on the nearest stool, awaiting her next potential "client."

Catalina whispered in the bartender's ear, leaning over the bar exposing her breasts, "Hey suga' ya need a date for tonight?"

"Yea baby, I need a date," the bartender replied with a hint of desperation. "I'm off in ten…here, have a drink on the house til then…"

"Alright suga' I'll wait….only cause you're special," Catalina said. As she waited the sounds of music and people shouting engulfed her ears and mind. All she could think about was how much she wanted to know why she had been refused. Who in the world could possible resist her ?

"Listen suga' I can't do this tonight…I'm back on duty…a guy just quit…so I'm filling in…" the bartender said displaying his full disappointment. "But I'll be back for our date tomorrow…"

With hope that the same guy that refused her would be at the bar, Catalina to come back the next night. She wore a black skinless dress that flowed with her body, exposing all her curves. Her hair was straight and freshly died auburn brown. She sauntered into the bar and all eyes turned to watch as she sat herself at the bar and ordered her usual, a gin and tonic. She waited, waited for him, in her own little world.

"Hey baby wanna shag?" Jacob said in a playful tone.

It was him, by god it was him. Why was he back? Catalina pondered. Ohh god why !! but this was her life, the one she was forced to follow in order to survive. She could not help but melt inside from the sound of his voice, she was hooked. His voice was a voice so close to that of an angel's song, creating a world of paradise in her head and she wanted nothing but to reach her hands out and grab him close.

"Alright baby…"

It was but that night that Isabella was conceived, a half child of the night. She was born with all the abilities of a vampire, but none of the weaknesses.

**Present**

Isabella had a simple destiny, to fight vampires. Since the mere age of 15 she had been fighting vampires, nearly coming to her death each time. _She would continue in this epic battle against all who opposed her and her mission to rid the world of the type of murderer that "overtook" her mother's emotions. _

Just like her mother Isabella followed the nightly routine of going to closest bar and waiting. Except Isabella wished to get something her mother wasn't looking for. She wanted _them_, those who destroyed her life.

Isabella suddenly felt a surge of powerful tingles rivet through her body. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him, long hair and the most gorgeous body she had ever laid eyes upon. Slowly he crept towards her, simply breathtaking. Feeling his power, Isabella moved slightly to the right side of her stool her dress exposing her left thigh and the ribbon of her slip.

"Hello beautiful. Wanna get out of this place?"

What to do? Isabella wondered. She wanted her revenge, but how could she fight against a master vampire! She would lure him to the forest, pull her stake out of her boot, and knock him right in the heart. There were so many ways that this unpredictable journey could turn out, ways that not even Isabella could conceive in this moment of desperation and thoughtlessness.

"Yea baby but the price is 500…"

"That's cheap…for a piece like you…"

Isabella left the club with him trailing silently by her side. The air was pungent with the stench of barf in the back dumpster and the sky was pitch black, the world lost in nothingness. Isabella knew that whatever decision she decided to make, she needed to make it fast. Isabella and the master vampire left the parking lot in his car, a jaguar, of what color Isabella could not tell, but a luxurious ride nonetheless, still this was not something she would normally do. Fear and yet undeniable excitement overtook Isabella.

"So baby what should we do first?"

Utter silence filled the car as the master vampire pulled to what seemed liked the end of the road, but happened to be a dirt path through the forest to some dark area of nothingness. The only light was the escaping shadows of moonlight escaping from the canvas of clouds above the forest trees. Isabella could feel a sense of danger, fear, building in the pit of her stomach. The fear had become so strong that beads of sweat began to form along her forehead, definitely not a good sign.

From what she could see there was a cave in the near distance, a rocky mass of unpredictable death. The left corner of the cave appeared to be slightly illuminated. Isabella knew the only reason why a "person" would live in a cave was to hide. She knew that that person would be trying to escape from the world to live a secret life where no one knew what they were doing or who they were.

"Here we are , home sweet home !"

Before she had the time to scream in protest, Isabella felt warmth saturating her hair. It was dripping from the top of her head in long streams. He eyes were becoming dark and the images were becoming blurry. Isabella could feel a sharp pain in her side. What was wrong? she thought. She let her eyes drift down towards her side where she noticed a silver mass protruding from her, her secret blade. "Wa..Wa…" the last mumbles Isabella could say before she fainted, falling into a death-like slumber.

**Present – The Recapture & Fun**

Isabella awoke in a warm room on a black silk bed. There was little light but she managed to make out a small candle in the back of the room that seemed to dully illuminate a bookcase. She did not know why or where she was, but she knew something had to have happened to her in that cave. She could no longer feel the pain in her side or the blood on her head. She let her hand fall gracefully onto her side, not knowing what to expect. She traced her fingers upon the mass that lay next to her and it moved. She could feel the tingle coming painfully strong from within her.

Isabella leapt from the bed, finding herself to be completely naked. Her brown curly hair was draping over her shoulders, covering her breasts. She began to sway back and forth, loosing her balance. She managed to stay up by supporting herself on the wall, but it was cold and rough on her soft angelic palms.

"Why…Why…Why am I here?...Ha…Ha…How?" Isabella stuttered.

"I saved you from that savage, and this is the thanks I get ?" he hollered, showing a set of perfectly white pointed teeth and glowing emerald eyes. He was one of them, a child of the night.

"Savage, you say. I could've handled him myself!" With and utter sigh of defeat, Isabella said, "looking back now I must admit that if it wasn't for you I'd be dead. I owe you my life. For that I must say, I'm in your debt. Do with me what you will." A pitiful mistake Isabella thought but 3 moments too soon.

"I'm Bones…." He said leaping from the bed in a blur of beauty. He was but five inches from Isabella's face when her mind began to swirl; he was so beautiful. She could see from the arching of his left brow and the glint in his eye that he was feeling just what she was feeling. She knew the desire and yearning that was openly displayed in his eyes.

"We both share the same common goal…you and I," Bones started to say. "We both wish to stop other vampires from ruining this world. Well, I'm here to assist you. As you have probably guessed I followed you the other night after I saw you leaving with Demetrius, the other vampire. I'd been watching him for a couple of months and was waiting for my time to strike. I decided that I should give you your chance, so I waited."

"I didn't need your help nor do I need it now. I've managed to take care of myself for quite a long time."

"Apparently…not long enough." Bones leapt and attacked Isabella. Slowly he drank her blood till the point she was half conscious, her sweet river of life drowning his body in warmth. Without hesitation, he fed her through his arm and waited for her to awaken.

Like any other "human," when Isabella awoke she awoke with the unquenchable desire for more blood. Her senses had become much stronger and her thirst more prevalent. She could feel the energy coursing through her, ready to be released.

"I needed you to see that you aren't as strong as you think you are," Bones murmured close to her face. "You must work with me to learn and master the skills you'll need to take down the other master vampires. I can make you stronger and help you gain the knowledge necessary to defeat the worst of your possible opponents."

With her vampire self suddenly in control, Isabella could not help but give in to her emotions. There was no longer a reason to hold back what she was feeling.

"You really think that's such a good idea?" Isabella gasped in fear as it all came back, the fire, the passion that she held so deep within. Why had I stayed afar? Isabella pondered.

"I can take you!" Isabella roared.

"You're not ready. You're not strong enough!" Bones mocked.

Isabella hurled herself from the shadows and began to suck from the very fountain that had so recently taken from her. Bones started to weaken beneath her and his blood began to slow.

With the air tainted with the sweet intoxicating smell of Bones' blood, Isabella's eyes began to turn emerald green.

"I am forever yours," he moaned with exhaustion. Regaining his strength, he began kissing Isabella. First her cheek, then her lips, until the air in her lungs was nearly gone and Isabella was close to fainting. When Bones pulled away Isabella clawed at the air, trying to pull him back. Again his lips fell to hers, sending bolts of ecstasy through her body. Tingles of pleasure were rushing through her as she was braced in Bones' arms, kissing him, without the intention of ever letting go. As Isabella leaned her head slowly to the left to kiss Bones, three drops of blood trickled on his tongue.

He purred deep in his chest, like a sleepy tiger, as Isabella's warm blood grazed down his throat. It was at that moment that Isabella realized her wildest dreams, her fantasies, were coming true. "Playin' with fire, kitten?" he purred teasingly into Isabella's ear. "Don't you think that's dangerousss_ssssss……………_" Bones held out the s as he began to travel downward. "You're so……beautiful," he began to say as Isabella felt his tongue swirling on her neck, then stomach, and then in the depths at which all power is lost.

It was like nothing she had ever felt before. The passion, the fire that seemed to spread through her like the early morning tide that moves so quickly, carrying the previous day's debris.

Every part of Isabella's body seemed to yearn for Bones' touch. The aroma that radiated off of him soon became entangled with hers. She pulled him close, his warm flesh touching hers ever so closely.

"Bones…." Isabella said as she noticed that moans so distant, not normal or natural to her ears, were escaping from her lips. He began to travel upward again until his face was level with hers.

"Yes…" he answered with a wide smirk on his face. Bones leaned in, another time, for a mind blowing kiss that not even the strongest of the strong could typically handle. Isabella's mind went blank, lost in the pleasure of his angelic touch. It was like his voice, his lips, his tongue, his very presence, had melted her heart to the point she was no longer of sound mind. _She needed him. She needed his touch._

"I think…" Isabella began to say as Bones pulled her closer, deeper, under his sea of black silk covers and then the physical world was lost. All concepts of rational thought, were lost.

Life after that was unlike anything Isabella had ever felt. After that moment in time Isabella's senses were sharper than they had ever been. She could feel, taste, see, and hear things, she had never before.

She decided that she could not stop hunting vampires, so she went to work with Bones. He would pick the target and she would play bait until they could get them! "My mother would never approve of me 'working with the enemy,'" Isabella whispered, "like she wouldn't agree of me sleeping with him," a slight smile spreading across her face.

"Let me share with you something I was taught and told by my mother before she died," Bones whispered sincerely. "It's called 'A Kiss' and it goes like this, 'A kiss cannot be taken unless it is given, and once it is given it is immediately taken,'" Bones finished. "Meaning, I love you and you love me. What my mother was trying to say is that if you love someone and they love you back it is like a kiss given and taken, there is always more but that doesn't mean they fade.

"Wow…." Isabella replied. "I only wish I could've met her…." Isabella added sorrowfully.

"Trust me, she would've enjoyed meeting you to," Bones whispered, leaning his head in to kiss Isabella.

"Bones…no, we have a job to do," Isabella replied with giggles.

"Yes you do have a job to do tonight… RELAX, with me! That's a command…" Bones really never was that good at threatening people, being a vampire you would assume he could give quite a scare.

"Bones…there's no time to relax, we have a job to do…" Isabella's words trailed off as Bones grabbed her from behind, flipped her to face him, and kissed her. Again Isabella's head began to swirl and the desire for his tough once again overwhelmed her, this must be a test. Bones may act like this occasionally but he knew that they had to work…if they were gonna be able to go out on the weekend.

"Today we've got to work and this weekend we'll go out…or stay in. Either way we'll have fun….this weekend…not right now." Bones moaned like an innocent child not getting their way; in many ways he was like a child, but Isabella loved him even still and that was all that mattered.

"This is so not fair…" again Bones was showing off his childish ways. "We're going to have fun tonight! You've been stuck here and have done nothing but fighting. I'm taking you out, so you better be ready in five minutes or I'll come and get you…" Bones replied playfully.

Isabella huffed and puffed all the way upstairs to get ready. When she arrived upstairs Bones was waiting for her completely dressed with his hair spiked and jelled. Isabella could not help but think that Bones looked amazing."You're so impatient…you know I'm slow." Isabella ran to the bathroom to get ready, but by the time she was starting to zip up her dress, Bones was downstairs pulling on his leather trench and starting his motorcycle, eager to ride.

A night on the town Isabella thought, what a wonderful concept. Isabella knew that she should have agreed in the first place; Bones could convince her to do anything he wanted any ways.

She sprinted out of the bathroom wearing a couture dress, her hair done-up, and her make-up fleshly applied. A whistle was soon echoing through the cave as Isabella appeared down the stairwell.

"My lady…" Bones said as he suddenly appeared be her side, his arm wrapped around her waist. In mere moments Isabella found herself sitting in Bones' black carriage pulled by his favorite stallions. "We're going to the theater, followed by dinner…followed by going back to the cave for a dip…"

"Sounds like a wonderful evening to me…" Isabella replied.

"Well that's good to hear because I wasn't going to let you back out anyways…" Bones answered with a wide grin on his face.

**A Fun Night out**

Isabella and Bones soon arrived at the theater where they enjoyed the delectable sounds of the opera. They sat in box seats and enjoyed glasses of red wine, well Isabella did, and Bones stared in amazement, wondering just how the wine tasted and how Isabella was feeling drinking it. "My god you look beautiful when you drink…" Isabella chuckled from how idiotic Bones' statement sounded.

"Why would you say something like that?" Isabella asked. "That's definitely something you wouldn't hear everyday!" When the show was over Bones and Isabella proceeded outside to dinner, Bones grasping her waist. "Where are we going anyway?"

"That depends on what you feel like having," Bones mocked, "or you could just have your meal the way I enjoy it…fresh!" Bones chuckled with delight, teasingly biting her neck.

"Stop that!"Isabella laughed. "You know that this was about having fun, not biting my neck," Isabella could not help but be happy.

"Well, maybe me biting your neck isn't fun for you, but it is for me. I should warn you that sometime tonight I need to feed or I won't be a 'happy' person," Bones said with a bit of excitement in his voice.

She knew that he meant if he did not feed that he would show his "real" side. Oh how she lusted to once again see his eyes turn emerald green, to see the heat radiating from his body. As her last words spilled out of her mouth, Isabella slit her wrist and ran allowing the scent of her to fill the air. Bones' teeth protruded from his mouth as he proceeded with the chase. A howl from the depths of Bones' throat escaped through his lips. _It only lasted thirty seconds_. Isabella was rounding a sycamore tree when all of a sudden she began to fall, into Bones' arms.

Bones could not understand or feel the world around him, he was into the chase. He raced back to the cave, carrying Isabella in his arms, but with all the excitement and time she spent on Bones' back, she could no longer repress her memories of her past life. _Moments with Gregorio, her once-upon-a-time sweetheart began to flood her mind. After her first capture by Roberto, his "unfortunate" death , and "pick up" of Bones, life just had not been the same. This being Isabella's story, she decided not to talk about her "Roberto fiasco," only that it was because of him that she lost her one true love, Gregorio. _

"What are you thinking about…" Bones questioned before bounding around the room and climbing on the walls.

"I…" hearing the sadness in her voice Bones leapt to her side.

"What's wrong??" he asked, his eyes fading back to their normal gray. She had to get away from this slump. She had to be positive. All Isabella could think of was getting Bones to turn again, she had to. Isabella slit her wrists and fell deeper into the dark sheets. Bones leapt from his side of the bed on top of her, sucking her dry. He could not fight the irresistible desire to drink. As Bella's blood coursed through Bones' body he realized what he was doing, the life he was about to take.

Isabella's body lay limp on the bed, her eyes faintly glowing emerald green and her chest appearing not to be moving. "What have I done…"Bones cried, red tears streaming down his cheeks.

(_Of course you must know that vampires cannot tear clear because their tears are dried up. Vampires tear blood.) _

Bones could not live with the guilt of killing Isabella, nor could he live with living without her. Before thinking the situation all the way through he bit his arm and let his warm blood travel down her throat.

Isabella began to thrust back and forth as her unquenchable thirst for blood grew within her. Every moment that Bones' blood traveled through her made her become less and less human.

She had decided a long time before this moment that Bones was the only person, besides Gregorio, that she could ever see herself with. Bones and Isabella would spend all of eternity walking through the nights as figments of people's imaginations, hunting vampires, together.


End file.
